Out of the past my way
by Jokermask18
Summary: How Episode 9 should have gone. No relation to my last fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Out of the past: my way"

A Legend of Korra fanfic by J.W. Appel

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Avatar franchise. If I did, Borra would be canon and Book 1 would be twenty six episodes by itself. Also, this would have been episode 9.

Author's note: A revamp of episode 9 to deal with my first real disappointment with an otherwise excellent show. I had hoped Korra's visions would tie Yakone, Tarrlok, and Amon together in some way rather than reveal Tarrlok as a threat that Amon easily dispatches. This also bares no connection to my other Korra fic and will actually contradict it. Enjoy!

Tarrlok had driven through the streets of Republic City for hours now, ignoring the angry protests of Avatar Korra behind him. The corrupt councilman eventually arrived at manhole and pulled it aside before climbing down into the sewers below; dragging a still blood bent Korra behind him. "This is your big plan?" Korra asked sarcastically as they walked through the murk "suffocate me with the stink down here? Your cologne does the job well enough."

"Joke while you can Avatar" Tarrlok snapped at her "it will be the last one you'll ever make in this lifetime." They soon arrived at a wall and it looked to be a dead end but Tarrlok smiled. He pressed a section of the wall and it actually rose upward to reveal a hidden chamber that contained what looked like prison cells. "Where are we?" Korra asked.

"This is my own special little hiding place for people who would stand in the way of Republic City's welfare" Tarrlok explained "it's only fitting that you be its first occupant." The corrupt councilman made Korra enter the cell and slid the door closed. Feeling that she was now free of Tarrlok's blood bending, the Avatar used fire bending to blast the door but it did nothing. "I paid a lot of money to have the cells made with special flame-resistant metal. When my father used this place, it was made to hold only non-benders but I've thought ahead for any type of nuisance."

Korra's head jerked up. "Your father?" "I am…or was, the son of Yakone, Republic City's most feared crime lord. He thought he could drive non-benders away by fear and rule the city but he failed. I was all set to realize his vision until Amon came here and you soon followed. Well, now I intend to take care of you both! Tarrlok sneered.

"What are you planning!" Korra demanded and Tarrlok chuckled. "I'm going to use you as a bargaining chip with Amon. If he has you, maybe I can convince him to leave Republic City for good."

"You won't win" Korra snarled as she fixed the Councilman with a deadly glare "I'll stop you both!" Tarrlok laughed even louder. "How do you propose to do that? The cell can't be burned with fire bending, you can't bend metal, there is no water to bend here, and both know you can't air bend. Avatar Aang must be rolling in his grave. Goodbye Half baked Avatar Korra."

With that, Tarrlok was gone and Korra was alone with her thoughts. His words stung her to her core because she knew he was right. She had failed Avatar Aang and all the Avatars before him. If only she had been more spiritual, if only she could understand the visions that her predecessor had sent her.

But then, Tenzin's words ring in her head: "I urge you to meditate; Aang's spirit is obviously trying to contact you." Her determination instantly restored, Korra assumed meditation stance and tried to focus on her visions. She could see every one of them as they occurred all at once in her head but she could not piece them together. All the while however, she could feel her predecessor trying to call out to her and she tried to call back.

"Aang, please" Korra whispered in the darkness "please talk to me. Tell me what these visions you've sent me mean. I need your wisdom."

For a moment, nothing happens. Then Korra feels a slight gust of wind blow across her face and a part of her seems to detach from her very soul. She opens her eyes to see Avatar Aang himself standing before her. He looked just as he did in her visions except he was pale blue. His stern and serious expression was also replaced with a kind smile.

"Hello Korra" he said in a warm, almost fatherly voice "it's an honor to finally meet you. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Korra bowed respectfully and Aang bit back a chuckle at her nervousness. She then looked at her predecessor with a sad expression and said "Aang, I've failed you. I've tried to protect Republic City from the Equalists and learn air bending but I can't do either! I'm the worst Avatar ever!"

Aang frowned. He stayed silent for a while before walking towards his successor. Korra was expecting a harsh lecture or even a slap to the face for her weakness but nothing shocked her more than when Aang hugged her.

"You really think you could fail me after being so strong and so dedicated? You've faced your destiny more readily than I ever did and you've refused to give in despite all that's happened" Aang whispered. "You truly believe you're the worst Avatar ever? Far from it. From where I stand, you're shaping up to be one of the best."

Aang broke away from her then said "as for air bending, if it's anyone's fault you can't learn it yet, it's mine. When I asked the Order of the White Lotus to watch over you, I had no idea they would confine you the way they did. They robbed you of freedom and how can you master the element of Air without that?" Aang looked angry for a brief second then smiled reassuringly. "But it's just a stumbling block, trust me. You aren't the first Avatar to have problems with the spiritual aspects of the job or air bending and you won't be the last."

Aang turned serious once again. "Now, to business. You called me about your visions?" "Yeah" Korra affirmed "what do they mean? What does what happened then have to do with now? Tell me!"

"I can do better than that, I can show you." Aang touched his hand to Korra's forehead and both their eyes glowed pure white. In that instant, Korra's visions become clear and she sees and hears it all just as it happened over forty years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The visions started with Aang reading some sort of scroll with a worried look on his face. Korra could actually feel the anxiety coming off her predecessor in waves. He looked as though he were ready to reread it a second time when a voice caught his attention. "What is it Aang?"

Aang turned and Korra could see the speaker was none other than her water bending master Katara in her younger years. Even in middle age, she is beautiful and looks only slightly different from her childhood self. Her eyes shine with the courage, strength, and compassion that had been forged through years of adventuring and struggle. It is these same qualities that make Korra proud to call Katara both her master and friend.

"It's the Dark Elements" Aang tells his wife gravely "they're still at large in the New Republic territories and the Council thinks they'll attack Republic City if not put down immediately. They've asked me to step in and I may have to leave tonight." "You mean we'll have to leave tonight" Katara corrected her husband. "Sweetie, be reasonable" the Avatar protested "from what I've heard, the Dark Elements are not ordinary benders and it may be tough even for me to stop them. I don't want you getting hurt and even the two of us might not be enough."

Katara placed her hands on her hips. "First, you know I won't let you do this alone and second, it won't be just us two. I think it's time for a little 'Team Avatar' reunion." Aang gave a defeated sigh and said "fine, lead the way 'Sifu Katara.' ""Thank you 'pupil Aang.' "

Sensing Korra was growing weary, Aang stopped the visions for now. The female Avatar looked at her predecessor expectantly. "Well, what happened? Who are the Dark Elements?"

"The Dark Elements were a crime syndicate composed entirely of Benders" Aang explained "they were also bending supremests who terrorized the non-benders of New Republic. Any bender who was against them was either killed or blackmailed into joining." "So they were 'anti-Equalists' or something?" Aang nodded.

Korra wasn't convinced. "They couldn't be so bad though. I mean, you guys were the original Team Avatar for Yue's sake! You beat the Fire Nation and stopped a war that had lasted a century! What could some gang do?"

"You'll see soon enough" Aang said with a small frown on his features. Korra took note of Aang's tone and suddenly felt she would regret her words. Aang pressed his hand to her forehead and gave a nod for his successor to brace herself. Korra did so and her vision once again went white.

Author's note: Short I know but Chapter Three will be an improvement, I promise. Also, I'm considering showing what Lin and co were up to in this AU. I'll warn you now that if I do, Mako/Makorra fans won't like it. Should I do so or focus on Korra and assume everything went as it did in the real episode? PM your choice and remember to R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

The next scene Korra witnesses takes place mere moments after the last. Aang was saddling up Appa, now older but still the Avatar's trusted companion, while Katara spoke with the kids. Korra could see a girl with Water Trbe skin and a hairstyle that resembled a mix between Katara's hair-loopies and Korra's wolf tail. Her eyes are gray like her father's and they carry the same spark of mischief. This was Kya, Aang and Katara's sixteen year old water bending daughter and first born child.

"Keep practicing your forms sweetie" Katara told her daughter as they hugged "you've almost got all the moves mastered and you should be ready to learn healing soon." "Great" Kya beamed "Bumi could use some healing since I kick his butt all the time in sparring." "Shut up!" Katara chuckled and turned to her thirteen year old son Bumi. The boy is like his sister with his mom's skin, his dad's eyes, and a love of fun and mischief. He can't bend but the sword on his back shows he can hold his own.

"Now Bumi, I want you to beheave while we're away. No pranking the Air Acolytes or taking the Sky Bisons for a joy ride like last time." "In my defense, I had no idea she was pregnant and anyway, you and Dad help me with most of them." At this, several Air Acolytes raised their heads questioningly at the Master Water Bender. Katara flushes a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about" she speaks up a bit too loudly "now you mind your manners young man" she states sternly but beneath her breath, she whispers "you gotta save something for when we get back." Bumi nods and his mom pecks him on the cheek.

Next, Korra saw what could only be a young Tenzin. He is the opposite from his siblings with skin like his father and his mom's blue eyes. He looks almost exactly like Aang at that age but he is composed and serious even as a twelve year old. He says goodbye as formally as possible and Korra and Katara both hold back a giggle at his demeanor.

"No goodbye for me?" Aang asks and his children walk over to hug him. "I'll miss you daddy" Kya said "it's no fun practicing without you and mom." "I'll miss you too princess" Aang said gently "take it easy on your brothers okay?" "No promises" Kya giggled.

"Kick some butt dad" Bumi says as he embraced his dad in a "manly" hug " as taught by his uncle "and tell Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki how good I've gotten with my sword." "You bet I will you little mad genius" Aang replied as he ruffles his oldest boy's hair. He just knew Bumi would be a fine military man one day.

"Good luck Aang" Tenzin said with a formal bow. "I hope you bring peace to the city in time for me to get my arrows." Tenzin never used titles like "dad" or even "father" and always addressed his father as a colleague rather than a parent. While Katara often talked of reprimanding such behavior, Aang talked her out of it. He knew his son never meant any disrespect and simply humored him.

"I shall Tenzin" Aang replied "I know how eager you are to get them." Then, in a more teasing tone he added "Lin likes a guy who's not afraid to get tattooed." Tenzin's face lights up instantly and his mask slips "she does? Really!"

Tenzin noticed his reaction a moment later and tried to cover it up, ignoring the laughter of his mom and siblings. With that said, Aang and Katara mounted Appa and were off to recruit their friends.

The scene shifted sometimes later to an unknown Fire Nation Island and Korra could see the original Team Avatar gathered around a long table. Aang and Katara sat at the head with Sokka, now Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, to the left with his wife Suki. Suki is decked out in full Kyoshi Warrior uniform and Korra at first can't distinguish her from the previous female Avatar. To the right stands Toph in her metal Bender police uniform alongside her husband, the Duke, now full grown and having revealed himself as an earth bender. He joined the Force as his wife's Lieutenant before both retired to raise Lin. Both are back in action at Aang's request to help defend new Republic from the Dark Elements. The group was about to begin their meeting when Fire Lord Zuko entered the hut. He looked like a kinder Ozai with the exception of his scar.

"Zuko, glad you could make it old friend." Aang stood to greet him "I hate to pull you away from the Fire Nation but this may be a crisis." "No apologies Aang, the New Republic is my nation too. Mai can handle things well enough while I'm gone. Where do we start?

With that, Aang pulls out a map showing the New Republic territories that are home to the Dark Elements' three divisions: the Dragon Brotherhood, the Terra Terrors, and the Red Moons.

AN: Another chap done! I know it's slow but the real action starts soon, promise! Also, for those who say Katara was OOC talking to Bumi, about pranks, she may have been serious but she knew how to have fun too and I think she could be a good prankster if she wanted. Besides, she and Aang have to do something with Bumi to spend time with him. For those of you who still aren't convinced, let's just say Aang rubbed off on her and call it a day. Thanks to Silver Omega 01 for reviewing and hope others will too. R/R.


	4. Chapter 4

The next scenes go by Korra very quickly but she is aware of every detail. She sees the Dragon Brotherhood who terrorizes the farm community of United Acres, extorting money and threatening the destruction of crops and land if their demands are not met. They are fire benders, three in all but they are far from ordinary as the fire they bend is pure white! Korra knows of the feared Princess Azula and her ability to bend blue fire, hotter and stronger than a normal fire bender is capable of. She also knows that while blue fire was rare but known of even before Azula, white fire is supposed to be a myth.

White fire is said to be the hottest and strongest type of fire. No fire bender has ever been capable of bending it, even an Avatar. The only reason that knowledge of it exists is because the first dragons spoke of its dangers to the early Sun Warriors. Yet, the Dragon Brotherhood bends it with terrible ease and deadly accuracy. They have just slaughtered an entire family after the father refused to pay when Zuko, Sokka, and Suki arrive. The battle is fierce but it seems Team Avatar manages to overpower them until their leader, a tall and pale looking woman, pulls back the hood she wears to reveal a third eye.

The fight soon takes a devastating turn as "Combustion Woman" proceeds to make the scene around her explode and even her two compatriots are killed in the crossfire. When she attempts to aim an attack at Sokka, Suki bravely leaps in front of her husband and pays the ultimate price. The Southern Water Chief is filled with great sadness and terrible rage as he hurls the boomerang he still carries with him after all these years at the woman's third eye. Her chi is blocked and her next attack backfires, destroying her. Sokka knows he has killed but he doesn't care. He merely sobs openly and somehow, Korra knows this in not the first love he has lost.

Zuko attempts to comfort him but the moment between them does not last as a muffled cry is heard from beneath the wreckage of the destroyed farm. Someone has survived.

They lift the destroyed wreckage to reveal a small boy, no older than eight. His face is so immensely burned that Zuko does not feel the weight of his scar for the first time in years. If they listened closely, they would have heard the boy struggling to gasp out one word: "benders."

The scene shifts to a New Republic hospital sometime later where water benders work to heal the boy's serious wounds. Aang and Katara have just arrived from taking down some of the thugs that the Dark Elements have in their employ and it doesn't take long for Katara to take charge. If anyone can help the boy, it's the best healer in the world. While Katara works, her husband discusses recent events with Zuko.

"I should have been there" the Air Nomad Avatar laments "you could have needed an extra fire bender to turn the tides." "I don't think it could have made much of a difference" Zuko replied "their fire bending wasn't normal. Even my Uncle, Father, and Azula combined were never that strong and Combustion Man was the result of techniques that haven't been used in years. Something's not right here."

"Yes, I sensed something out of the ordinary when we first arrived." Aang agrees "if we want to bring down the rest of the Syndicate, I may need to consult Avatar Roku on their abilities." Aang then notices Sokka is sitting alone and excuses himself to go comfort his grieving brother-in-law.

"She would be proud of you Sokka" the Air Nomad Avatar begins "you took down a dangerous woman and saved countless potential victims in the process. Good thing you have experience with three eyed fire benders huh?" Aang immediately regrets his bad attempt to lighten the mood. It seems having Sokka as a brother-in-law has caused him to rub off on the younger man.

"I took a life for revenge" Sokka grunted bitterly "aren't you gonna lecture me on peaceful Air Nomad ethics?" Aang does not answer at first. Though using energy bending to remove an enemy's bending abilities is still his preferred means of stopping a villain, he has matured over the years and as new threats to the balance of the world arose, he has seen more than once that sometimes there is no other option but to take a life.

"Not this time buddy" Aang says after a moment "these days; I can't be certain I wouldn't have done the same thing. I meant it when I said you did well." It takes a moment but the light does return to Sokka's eyes and he smirks. "Glad to see I rubbed off on you a bit. Maybe now I can convince you to eat meat once in a while." "Don't push it."

Both men laughed heartily at this until Katara entered the room with a grave expression on her face. "How is he?" Aang asked, concern lacing his tone. Though he didn't know the boy, his heart aches for him. None more than Aang knew what it was like to lose your family.

"He's stable and should be waking up by now but the scars can't ever be healed" Katara reported "I doubt even Spirit Water could help him now." "Can I see him?" "Of course sweetie but why?" Aang sighed. "I just think he needs to know that things will be okay and things like this will never happen again."

Katara isn't too certain but nods anyways and leads her husband into the operating room. The young scarred boy is indeed awake but his disfigured features are set in a blank look, as if he was in shock. This changes however when Aang enters the room. Almost instantly, his scarred features twist into a scowl so ugly and filled with hate that both husband and wife become frightened.

"You" the boy hisses in a scratchy voice filled with venom "benders! You benders did this! You killed my family!" Katara moves forward to try comforting the clearly traumatized boy but finds her hand slapped away and the boy's gaze fixed on her.

"Your kind live to dominate people who can't bend! The Dark Elements are living proof! You only saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai so you could have it for yourself! The whole United Republic's a lie!"

"Hey kid, calm down!" Katara snaps hotly "I know what you're going through but that does not give you the right to lash out! " Though the boy's words shock her, she attempts to be firm and adapts the same look she sometimes uses to discipline her kids. The boy merely laughs however, a cold and humorless chuckle.

"Oh please! Everyone thinks you're so sweet but I know what you can really do! I know all about blood bending!

Katara went pale. No one should have known about that horrible skill. Hama was dead and Katara swore no one else would know blood bending existed for as long as she lived. "You love being able to control people, don't you!" The boy accused "I'll bet you even use it on your kids all the time! Some mom you are!"

That did it. Katara broke down and began crying. To have her darkest secret known was one thing, but to be accused of abusing her own children, whom she loved more than anything, was another. Aang was angry now. "Little boy, I've had just about enough! How dare you accuse my wife after she saved your life! "

The boy turned his sneer towards Aang. "Oh look, it's the king of all benders. You're supposed to keep the world in balance but you don't care about anyone who can't bend, you only protect your own kind! That's the real reason you vanished during the Hundred Year War and that's why you let the Dark Elements abuse us for so long!"

Aang doesn't respond. He can't for fear of losing control. Already, he is fighting to keep the Avatar State from activating out of anger. He would never have thought a child could anger him this way but this is no ordinary child.

"The spirits spoke to me" the boy continued "they know how you failed the world and one day, it will be up to me to make things right, to make things equal!" Aang ignores the boy's rant but turns towards a metal bender cop that walks down the hall. "Take this boy into police custody and see if you can get him the help he needs. He's clearly unstable." The cop nods and grabs the boy. He doesn't struggle but his ranting continues even as he is lead from the room. "Just you wait, one day there won't be any Avatars or benders! Everyone will be equal!"

The last sentence shocks Korra back to the present and echoes in her mind. Aang looks to her and said "I have to go. I've spent too much time in the physical world already." "You can't!" Korra protested "I have to know what happened!" "You will" Aang reassured "Tarrlok will keep you here until he can meet with Amon. Contact me again tomorrow night and everything will be explained. Stay strong Avatar Korra."

Aang began to vanish despite his successor's protests. "Wait!" She bellowed "how do I get out of here!" But the female Avatar is now alone with only her thoughts. Chief among them are who was that boy and why did he seem so familiar?

AN: My apologies for the long wait for this chapter but the next will be up sooner. In case anyone didn't know, this fic is AU and doesn't follow what was revealed about Amon in the finale, which I will also create a rewrite of one day. Big thanks to Silver Omega 01 and anyone who faved or alerted.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, Aang had been right. Tarrlok had to find Amon before contact could even be made and that meant Korra remained the corrupt councilman's guest until it could be done. Two days passed with him stopping by to gloat and make sure she was fed. Korra would often win their daily battle of wits however with a veiled insult or a clever remark about how hard Amon was to find and he would have to keep her alive until he did. By the third day, he seemed ready to snap and use blood bending on her but he didn't and merely walked away without a word.

Each night, Korra summoned Aang before her again and subtly noticed it becoming easier and more natural each time. On the first night, her successor showed her scenes of him working with Toph and the Duke to stop the Terra Terrors, a rogue trio of earth benders working for the Dark Elements. Each one possessed the unique ability to create golem monsters and animate them by earth bending with their minds, skills even Toph couldn't do…yet.

It's a tough fight, much harder than the one against the Dragon Brotherhood, but with Aang's own earth bending added to the mix, they seem certain to triumph. However, the leader of the Terra Terrors has one last trick up his sleeve, a unique art called bone bending. It seems that much like blood bending is to water bending, human bones are made of minerals like those found in earth. The leader shatters bones with a gesture, crippling Toph by bone bending her arms and legs. He proceeds to do the same to the Duke and Aang until the later enters the Avatar State.

Aang's eyes and tattoos glow white as he uses an unbroken arm to unleash an earth bending assault that stuns his foe and traps him in a mound of earth. Before the next move came be made however, Aang's injuries force him out of the Avatar State. This leaves the corrupt earth bender enough time to free him and begin bone bending the Avatar once more. Aang would have died right then and their if Toph hadn't intervened. Thanks to private lessons with King Bumi before he died, she could now use just her face to earth bend. Toph saves Aang with a behind assault and helps him reinforce his earth prison. The Air Nomad Avatar then used energy bending, the original bending art from ages past known only to him, to remove the Terra Terror's bending abilities forever.

The visions end there but before Aang vanishes, Korra asks "how did the Dark Elements bend the way they did? It looked impossible." "Under normal circumstances, it was" Aang replied "I spoke with my predecessor, Avatar Roku on the subject and he said that the Dark Elements had asked a spirit to amplify their bending abilities, though who this spirit was and why he did it were unknown. I had thought what we had seen was the worst of it until we met the Red Moons." Aang can say no more then and is gone before Korra can ask about the boy she saw.

A/N: another short but hopefully good chapter. Because I forgot this, the Dark Elements and the spirit they worship {more on that later} belong to me. Bone bending however belongs to Silver Omega, a great author who is writing an awesome LOK fic called "The First Avatar." It updates daily so check it out! I would like to thank Silver for use of her creation and for being my only reviewer so far but I would also like to say to those who faved or alerted this fic: I love the praise really but I need commentary from you guys. So please, R/R so I know Silver isn't the only one who knows this story exists. I'd love to hear from ya!


	6. Chapter 6

On the second night, Korra was treated to visions of a ship similar to the one that brought her to Republic City. It was actually filled with valuable new technology developed by Aang's old friend Teo. One important piece is the prototype generator which will provide what Teo calls electricity once powered by lightning. The United Forces have not yet been founded yet Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers have been tasked with guarding this precious cargo for the United Republic. The ship was almost ready to dock when a massive iceberg literally appeared from nowhere and caused it to crash. A split second later, a massive water spout erupted from the ocean and split into three massive waves that were being surfed on by three rough looking Water Tribe Men all the way onboard the ship. Korra somehow knew that these were the Red Moons yet still didn't know why they are the most dangerous of the Dark Elements.

"Get to the cargo holds" the leader ordered "Yakone wants this job done without any slip ups." The other two nodded and made their way down to the intended target, chatting as they went. "So these non-benders think these new gadgets are gonna make them not need us anymore? That's a laugh!"

"I know" agreed the other Red Moon "this generator thing won't even work without fire benders to shoot lightning at it." "Maybe not right now but I hear Teo's working on something for that" a new voice says. The Red Moons were shocked when Avatar Aang himself stepped from the shadows.

A split second later, a blast of air sends the two thugs flying from the cargo hold and lands them in front of their leader, sprawled out on the deck. The lead Red Moon is shocked. "What is this?" "A trap" a distinctive female voice calls out. The head Red Moon turns to see Katara appear behind him in a fighting stance just a dozen or so metal bending cops surround him on all sides. The trap is complete when Avatar Aang bursts from the cargo hold and lands in front of him to assume his own fighting stance.

"You're surrounded" Aang says calmly "the three of you can't escape so please just surrender. If you cooperate, I can promise to convince Chief Beifong to lighten your sentences." The leader of the Red Moons simply sneers and using his enhanced bending, creates a sword of ice from the moisture in the air. "DIE AVATAR!"

The thug charges, swinging his blade in an unskilled and reckless manner. Aang expertly dodges every attack and knocks the man back with another blast of air but the criminal is agile enough to keep his footing. He then turns his sword into a spray of ice icicles which the Avatar again avoids easily before countering with fire bending to turn his attacks into steam. The two other Red Moons attempt to jump in but Katara joins in as well, effortlessly holding her own against the two of them. The metal bending cops are speechless as the famed husband and wife dominate the fight.

Then the clouds part to reveal the moon. It isn't full, which makes what happens next all the more horrifying. The lead Red Moon unleashed the dark art of blood bending and sends both Aang and Katara to their knees in agony. Any metal bending cops that try to help soon find themselves in the same evil hold.

"H-how?" Katara asked through the pain as she struggled to look at the Red Moons. "Come on, Hama may be dead but did you really think blood bending could stay a secret forever? The leader asked with a chuckle "stories about the old hag leaked out of prison before she was executed and eventually made their way back to the Water Tribes. Our boss was the first to try it and that's why he was banished, not that you'll live long enough to care."

The thug then formed an axe out of ice and held it above his head, preparing to decapitate the helpless Katara. When Aang saw this, his anger grew and he somehow resisted being blood bent long enough to hurl a ball of flame with his fire bending that dissolved the weapon. The leader of the Red Moons is distracted long enough that Katara is somehow able to draw on the moon's power without it being full and break free. She then strikes back with her own blood bending just enough to hold the leader in place. The other two attempted to strike but Aang used water bending to freeze them in place.

"You three are supposed to answer to the head of the Dark Elements" Aang interrogated the leader "we want a name." "Bite me, Arrow Head!" The gang leader snapped before Katara tightened her hold and made him cry out in pain. "What was that?"

"Y…Yakone, it's Yakone!" With this said, Aang removed the Red Moons' bending and they were taken into custody. The visions end once again and Korra bombards Aang with question about who Yakone really was.

"Yakone was a former member of the Republic City Council" Aang explained "As his son does now, he represented the Northern Water Tribe but it soon became clear that he sought to use his position to abuse non-benders so I and the rest of the Council had him removed. Until the Dark Elements first appeared, I had thought it was the end of him. We later learned he was banished from his tribe for blood bending.

"Like father, like son" Korra replied dryly "but that kid I saw really bothered me. What's his stake in this?"

"Patience Korra" Aang replied as he began to vanish "the story is not yet done. You will have your answer and more tomorrow night."

"More? What does that mean?" Korra asked but her predecessor was already gone. The only trace left of him was a gentle breeze that seemed to whisper "patience."

AN: Only a few more chapters to go! Special Thanks to Silver Omega 01, the Storywizard, Jonesman2007, and anyone who alerted or faved. R/R!


	7. Chapter 7

On the third night, Korra was almost hesitant to call Aang. All she could think of was blood bending and the first time she had come into contact with the lethal skill. She was twelve at the time, two years away from completing her water bending training under Master Katara when it happened. She had just been taught that water benders drew strength from the full moon and was elated with how much greater her skill became under the moon's soft glow. Sometimes, she thought it looked like a beautiful white haired girl was looking down on her from the night sky.

But one night, as Korra used the moon to practice more advanced techniques with Katara, she mentioned hearing on the radio how Lin BeiFong had become chief of police following the recent death of her mother Toph. The young Avatar was curious about how metal bending was possible and if the Order of the White Lotus had neglected to tell her of other elements she needed to master. Katara simply chuckled and explained how metal bending was merely an earth bending skill that Toph developed years ago. She then went on to mention how fire benders had a similar skill in the ability to generate lightning. The old water bender could still remember laughing out loud at the horrified look on the face of Korra's fire bending master when she asked to learn this skill a few years later.

But the mood quickly changed when Korra asked if water benders also had such a skill. Katara actually looked scared for a brief second and hurriedly tried to change the subject. When Korra pressed the matter, Katara became angry and actually snapped at the younger girl before curtly ending their session for the night. The next night however, Katara apologized and explained about her training under Hama.

Korra was sympathetic but that didn't stop her next request: "show me." Katara was horrified at first but when Korra passionately argued her need to aware of her native element's dark side, if only to never be tempted to use it herself, the old master agreed. Korra found herself twisted in ways more painful than she could imagine but she was wiser for it when Katara ended her demonstration. "Never be tempted to use blood bending no matter how angry you may get" the old master replied "I have seen what it can do first hand in Hama and I often feared becoming that same way if I ever used it again. I would hate to see someone as strong as you go down such a dark path."

Korra remembered this day and then remembered how she saw a young Katara had blood bent the Red Moons with no sign of indecision. Somehow, she knew it had taken every reserve of courage her old mentor had to do what she did. When Korra summoned Aang before her that night, she told him this and he replied "you have no idea how right you are. Katara openly wept after we defeated the Red Moons and even admitted to having used blood bending out of anger when pursuing her mother's killer. I think that she somehow blamed herself for the Dark Elements knowing about blood bending and I always hated being unable to convince her otherwise." For a moment, Aang's face contorted into one of guilt over being unable to help his beloved wife then he once again showed Korra visions of the Yakone incident. As her vision went white once again, she steeled herself for what was to come.

AN: Boring chapter right? Yeah, I know but the whole idea of blood bending being a widely known art never made much sense to me so I had to make another explanation for how Korra knew about it. The real story resumes next chapter, I promise. Special thanks to awesome authors, Silver Omega 01,thestorywizard,jonesman2007,and anyone who reviewed,alerted,or faved. R/R.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra next sees the first Team Avatar on their way to Republic City. They would have to report their discovery about Yakone before he can be brought into custody. As Appa landed and the group entered City Hall, they were shocked to see the place in shambles with dead metal bending cops littering the floor and the Council nowhere in sight. Toph senses a rapidly fading heartbeat and became distraught when she sensed her husband the Duke among them, still alive but barely. "DUKE!" Toph ran over and cradled her dying husband in her arms, tears streaming down her face in a rare show of emotion.

"It's…The Duke" Toph's husband laughs weakly "you think someone could get it right at a time like this." "Just hold on babe, Sugar Queen can heal you" Toph choked out "you'll be fine" "Don't lie to yourself Toph" the Duke replied with a small smile "it doesn't suit you." "What happened here?" Aang asked "where is the Council?"

"The Dark Elements broke in and took us all out. They completely destroyed the bending Council members and kidnapped the non-benders. I don't know where." The Duke coughed more violently this time and knew he didn't have long. "Toph…my beautiful, tough as nails Toph,please take care of Lin and let her know just how much I loved her." Toph nodded and watched her husband close his eyes and prepare to take his last breath. "Be seeing you soon Jet" he said as these were his final words.

Toph cradled her husband and sobbed silently for several minutes. No one did a thing until the mother of metal bending stood up and turned to face them. "What are you all standing around for?" Toph asked as her usual attitude swiftly returned "we've got to find the Council and take down Yakone!"

"We will" Sokka promised "but first we need to know where to start. Aang, you're a part-time Council member, any clue where we could find Yakone?" Aang stroked his beard in thought. While he technically did serve on the council, he was really too busy tending to his Avatar duties and raising his family to attend meetings. Most of his work was handled by the senior Air Acolytes who often volunteered in his place. Aang had been there for most of Yakone's term however and had read his public records.

"Well, two years ago before he was suspended, he did mention buying a cabin in the mountains somewhere to use as a summer home. We might try there first." "Well, what are we waiting for Twinkle toes?" Toph grunted "let's move!"

Aang groaned in annoyance. "Toph, I'm forty years old, think you could stop calling me that?" "Not on your life, twinkletoes" Toph replied, dragging out the last word in a sing-song voice. Everyone, even Aang laughed at this. Humor was all they had to stay calm at a time like this.

They were soon back on Appa and flying deep into the mountain ranges of the New Republic. It took many hours before they found the solitary cabin. Aang blew the door down with air bending and every one entered in a fighting stance ready for anything. Zuko even drew his old Dao Swords just in case bending wouldn't work here.

"Well, if it isn't Avatar Aang himself and his little group. To what do I owe this honor?" A man is a blue suit with eerie green eyes and sinister features stepped from the shadows. Korra knew this was Yakone from previous visions and now, she could definitely see him as Tarrlok's dad.

"Yakone, you are under suspicion of having ties to the Dark Elements and abusing the gifts of the spirits" Aang said with authority in his voice "as the Avatar, I cannot allow this. You are under arrest.

Toph used her armor's grappling device to handcuff the former Councilman, who smirked in response. "So, you figured it out, did you? It took long enough" Yakone laughed, not even denying it "but if you expect a full confession, you'll have no such luck. The Council is hidden far too well to be found by anyone but me."

"There are ways we can force you to confess Yakone" Aang said evenly "and I'm not against any of them." Yakone laughed again, clearly unimpressed. "Dear Avatar, we both know you won't truly harm me and neither will anyone else here if you wish your children returned safely. This caught everyone's attention.

"What have you done?" Aang and Katara asked at the same time in deadly serious tones. Once again, Yakone chuckled as though deeply amused by their slightly comical reaction. "Calm down, I am not so malicious as to kill a fellow water bending prodigy or the last hope for reviving the Air Nomads. They are safely hidden away with the Council until I give further orders. I cannot say the same for that flawed boy of yours however."

At this, Katara flew into a rage and actually pinned Yakone to the wall with her bare hands. "WHERE IS MY BUMI!" Katara was always extra protective of Bumi because he couldn't bend. She could be smothering at times but both she and Aang were very close with him and hoped that one day, he would become a great warrior like his uncle Sokka.

Yakone didn't respond but his cold smile grew larger, infuriating everyone. Aang's eyes began to glow as the Avatar State threatened to activate, Sokka drew his sword, and Katara looked ready to murder him. Not since Yun Rha had she ever been so prepared to kill.

At the last moment however, Aang said "Toph, take him away before we do something we regret." The police chief obeyed solemnly, leaving the rest of Team Avatar to think.

AN: Cliff hanger! But don't worry, Bumi isn't dead. Chapter Nine up some time tomorrow. Special thanks to Silver Omega 01, and TheStoryWizard, Please check out their fics as they rock.


	9. Chapter 9

The vision continued as Team Avatar searched throughout the New Republic for Aang and Katara's children. They struck at every underworld hangout the Dark Elements were known to frequent, getting info by any means necessary. More than once, Aang had to keep Katara from getting too violent during interrogations. This proved particularly difficult when Aang himself struggled to keep not only his own rage in check but that of his past lives. The spirit of every past Avatar who had been a father or mother wished to unleash the power of the Avatar State upon Yakone and his followers but Aang simply could not give into temptation.

They searched for days with no trace of the children until they were eventually forced to return to Republic City. Yakone's trial was in a week and without Team Avatar's testimony; the crime lord would go free. One night, Katara left Air Temple Island in secret to visit Yakone. They had exhausted every possible lead and even investigating where Yakone's men had infiltrated the temple had done nothing. If anyone knew where her kids were, it was Yakone himself.

Katara raced along the city streets until Aang and the others found her and stood in her way. "Move" Katara ordered in the harshest tone she could muster. "No Katara" Aang replied with equal firmness "I know what you're planning and I can't condone it. You think I don't want to do the same? They're my kids too but stooping to Yakone's level will only give him an edge."

"I don't care Aang!" Katara snapped "I'll do whatever it takes to save our children even if you're too afraid to sacrifice your Air Nomad philosophy!" Aang winced at Katara's harsh tone but didn't respond. He knew his wife was hurting right now and needed to release her anger. "Aang is right Katara" Zuko spoke up "remember Yun Rha?"

"They're right Katara" Toph said, more serious than she's ever been "I know how you feel but if you do what I think you're planning, that makes you a criminal too and I'd have to take you down." "How can either of you know how I feel!" Katara spat "Lin's with your parents in Gaoling and Ursa's in the Fire Nation, protected by guards and Mai. Now, get out of my way!"

Katara attacks with a water bending barrage that the group just barely dodges. Aang counters his wife's attacks with his own water bending but Katara's skill and anger make it difficult to defend him. She was his sifu for a reason after all. The rest of the group reluctantly prepares to attack but Aang held them back. He knew he could get through to his wife.

"Katara, think of the kids" he says softly "they think the world of you, especially Bumi. Do you really want him to think of you as being the same as Yakone?" A tense moment followed as Katara weighed her husband's words. She loved her children more than anything and to have them fear or even hate her was more than she could bare. She eventually ceased her attack and collapsed into Aang's arms, sobbing gently.

its okay sweetie, no one blames you" Aang said softly "we'll find them soon, I promise." "Maybe even sooner than that" Toph speaks up "I hear people screaming underground. How 'bout a hand Twinkle Toes?" Hope dawned in everyone's eyes for a brief moment before Aang walked over and together with Toph, used eath bending to reveal a hidden tunnel. Team Avatar climbed down the ladder that was placed there and found themselves in an underground prison of some sort. Korra immediately recognized this as her current location.

"Spread out" Aang ordered "Katara, find the kids! We'll find the Council." Katara nodded and darted one way while the group continued marching forward. They walked past rows of empty cells until they finally found the missing Council members. "Avatar Aang, thank the spirits you've come!"

"Stand back" Aang ordered as Toph stepped forward. The council members did so and allowed the police chief to metal bend the cell door away. "Move your butts" Toph grunted "Yakone's goons can't know you're free!" "Too late."

Out from the shadows step six Dark Element underlings; three fire benders and three earth benders wearing armor similar to Toph's uniform. The first thing the group noticed was the three fire benders all had third eyes. It seemed Yakone's lieutenants were not the only ones to receive an enhancement.

"RUN!" Aang bellowed to the Council as Team Avatar assumed fighting stances. The Council members eagerly obeyed as the fight began. It seemed this group had been enhanced beyond that of the others for the fire benders could fire lightning from their third eyes, the earth benders could bend metal with their minds and actually created metal golems from the armor they wore, creating living protective shells to fight for them. Team Avatar was in for the fight of their lives.

When Sokka attempted to use his boomerang once again, a bolt of lightning destroyed it midway and shocked him into unconscious. Zuko attempted to redirect the assault aimed at him but when the other two joined in; the Fire Lord nearly perished attempting to redirect such a large amount at once. He somehow managed but collapsed due to the immense strain. Even Toph found herself at the mercy of the skill she created, unable to use her own metal bending on the golems due to psychic reinforcement by her opponent.

Eventually, Aang is the only one left standing, fighting with all four elements. He tries to enter the Avatar State but the strain from fighting is too great. In the end, even he blacks out. Despite this, however, the vision continues to play out.

"That was the Avatar? He sure went down easy" one of the fire benders laughed. "Yeah" agreed the other "and to think, he's supposed to be the strongest bender ever. I guess this makes Yakone the new number one."

Korra briefly wonders what makes the easily apprehended crime boss so powerful before she sees one of the earth benders shed his golem armor and step forward. "Regardless, the boss wants the Avatar on our side when we take the Four Nations." "How are we gonna do that? Avatar Aang would never help us."

At this, the earth bender grinned a sinister grin. "I never said it had to be this Avatar" he said while gesturing towards the unconscious Aang "once we kill him and take the New Republic, Yakone says we move to the Water Tribes. The new Avatar will be born into one of them and once we find her, Yakone plans to adopt and make her one of us. With the Avatar helping us, we'll be unstoppable!" "Her?" "Yeah, Yakone says the spirits told him it will be a girl and apparently, very easy on the eyes. He says her name's Korra."

AN: Once again, another cliff hanger but the last, I promise. Special thanks to Silver Omega 01, Thestorywizard, and everyone else. Thanks so much for your patience and support. R/R!


	10. Chapter 10

Before Korra can process the shock of what she just heard, a joyful yell breaks through the silence and disturbs the criminals: "WAA-HOO!" The gangsters turn to see Bumi cheerfully leap down from nowhere, positioned in a fighting stance. "You keep away from my dad or else" the boy said,a crazed smile on his face despite his serious tone. The Dark Elements laughed heartily at this threat.

"Well, look who it is" the metal bender laughed "the Avatar's reject son. Come to beg for your daddy's life little boy?" "Nope" Bumi said cheerfully "I just wanted to see if he would let me join in the fun. " "Fun? Oh, we'll have more fun than a barrel of Hog-monkeys, you little reject!

The metal bender fires a barrage of razor sharp metal shurikens at Bumi but the non-bender boy is not afraid. Korra watched him successfully dodge the assault using the same moves she used in her first Pro bending match. He then rushed towards his foes with his sword drawn, ready to take them on. The non-bender son of the Avatar is a blur as he defeats his foes with a mix of swordplay and a unique fighting style combining Tai chi with Ba Gua, the two martial arts that serve as the basis for his parents' respective bending. He is even able to trick the three fire benders into knocking each other unconscious with their own attacks. Eventually, one metal bender is all that remains.

The thug is practically shaking with rage. How can one inferior non-bender take down six bending masters with their abilities amplified by the spirits! He creates a blade using his armor and crosses swords with Bumi but finds himself outmatched. Bumi's uncle is a master swordsman and his aunt is-or as he is heartbroken to learn later-was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Combining the skills taught to him by the both of them make it an easy victory for the non-bender. "Who's a reject now?"

This taunt sends the metal bender into a rage and he forms his golem armor around him to crush the boy. As Bumi gulps, Korra can't help but be reminded of Hiroshi Sato's mecha tanks. "Is it too late to talk this over?" The metal bender responds by attempting to pound the young non-bender into the ground. He manages to dodge the first few strikes but knows he can't evade him forever. Luckily, he doesn't need to.

A massive water whip strikes the metal golem and is soon followed by a shout of "keep away from my boy!" Bumi can see his mother on the attack, having lost her after she rescued him earlier. The Master water bender is soon joined in her assault by Kya,Tenzin, and a recovered Aang. The golem is soon destroyed and the bender within unconscious.

The scene shifts to a few moments later with the whole group recovered and congratulating Bumi. "You did a good job today son" Aang says with a proud smile "I think you may have saved all of Republic City today." "Not to mention you showed Yakone's goons just what us non-benders can do" Sokka added while ruffling his nephew's hair. "Thanks Dad, uncle Sokka" Bumi said with a grin but then he turned serious. He looked at his mother, who nodded in return.

"Uh,when Mom rescued me, I kinda met someone I think you should meet" Bumi said to his father as a new boy of about eight stepped from the shadows. He was ragged and looked oddly familiar to Korra, just like the other boy she saw but she couldn't place him either. "He was stuck in a cell with me when mom came" Bumi explained "he said his mom died and his dad was gone so I kinda…told him he could live with us for a while." Bumi looks at his father hopefully while Aang's expression is unreadable. Finally, the Avatar says "you invited a perfect stranger to live with us because he told you he had no home? Just when I thought you couldn't make me any prouder today. "

Aang gives Bumi a quick hug and walks over to the boy, kneeling down to face him at eye level. "Hi there,what's your name?" The boy looks at the Avatar's kind face with glassy eyes. When he speaks,his voice is hoarse from an unknown period of disuse: "Tarrlok."

There's a flash and the vision shifts to a few days later, at Yakone's trial. The evidence is overwhelming against the crime lord and with Katara, Zuko, and Sokka taking up temporary places on the Council,the judgement is swiftly passed: life in prison. But as Toph moves to escort him from the court room, Yakone laughs. "You fools, you have no idea the extent of my power!"

It seemed like a hollow threat. Just two nights prior, Yakone showed that like the Red Moon leader,he too could blood bend with the power from a normal moon. He would have escaped if not for Aang having appeared to subdue him and remove his bending. Despite this however, Yakone laughs and reveals that not only has his enhanced bending returned but grown far stronger. He can now blood bend with his mind and during the day!

With this terrifying new ability, Yakone has the entire court room writhing in agony. Even Katara can't fight off the effects. Soon, everyone except the crime lord is either dead or unconscious. Among the deceased are Toph, whom Yakone forced to free him before ending her life, and Sokka.

As Yakone makes his escape, Aang uses the Avatar State to regain consciousness. He sees the dead and thinking his beloved wife among them, flies into a rage. Aang enters the Avatar State full on and forms the adult version of his Air Scooter to pursue Yakone's coach. He easily catches up to the crime lord and fires an air blast at the coach that causes it to overturn and sends the ostritch-horse pulling it away in a panic. Yakone climbs to his feet and sees Aang striding towards him in the Avatar State. Rather than be afraid however, Yakone grins.

"So, the legendary Avatar State,Is it? You fool! Once I kill you like this, it means no more Avatars!" Yakone chuckles as blood bends Aang once more but just as he begins to feel it's effects, the empowered Avatar horrifies the crime lord by shrugging it off.

"YOUR REIGN ENDS HERE YAKONE!" Aang bellows in the voice of every past Avatar as he uses fire bending to breath a torrent of flame at the crime lord while using earth bending to hurl massive boulders at him. Yakone runs for his life,now knowing how Fire Lord Ozai must have felt. The assault finally ends when Aang forces himself to calm down and exits the Avatar State. He does however use earth bending to trap Yakone in a cocoon of rock and prevent his escape.

"What are you going to do?" Yakone spat at Aang with renewed boldness "you can't just take my bending away again. Even if you do, the spirits will just restore it stronger than ever! The only way to beat me is to kill me and we both know you're too weak to do that!

A long,tense silence follows before Aang finally speaks,his voice filled with sadness and self loathing. "You're right" the Avatar concedes "it is the only way." He forms an air sword in his hand,one of the more aggressive air bending moves and closes his eyes. Whispering a prayer for forgiveness from Gyatso and all deceased Air Nomads, Aang brings the blade down on Yakone before things fade to white.

An: Dedicated to theStoryWizard, an avid supporter whose step-grandmother suffers stomach cancer. I wish you and you family all the best in these hard times. Also, thanks to Silver Omega 01 and the rest. R/R and give your support for theStoryWizard and family.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Okay, before anyone says anything, I know I contradicted myself last chapter by having Yakone kill Toph when an earlier chapter said Toph died when Korra was still training with Katara. I'm fixing it with this chapter by saying Toph was killed by Yakone but they managed to save her like Katara did with Aang. Okay,that said,enjoy!

As the vision ended, Korra was in shock. She loved to fight but she would never outright kill anyone. She had come close during the fight with Tarrlok but she knew deep down she couldn't go through with it. It was one of the few things she had in common with Aang…or so she thought. But as she into her predecessor's mournful face, the female Avatar could tell he found no joy in what he had done.

"Killing Yakone was a hard decision" Aang said before she could speak "I had struggled with doing such things since I fought Fire Lord Ozai and in discovering the ability to take bending away, I thought I had found an eternal solution. More enemies came afterward and for a time,it worked but then there were nonbenders just as dangerous as Ozai, evil spirits, corrupt mystics, and even other energy benders but these are stories for another time. Each time I was forced to kill,I ached. Only my family kept me going and I hope you will have the same if you are ever forced to kill."

"So..is that the whole story behind my visions?" Korra asked and Aang nodded. "It was a great story and all but I still don't get it. What does this have to do with now?" "You recall Yakone's lieutenants were all trios? With Yakone dead, their bending came back but at normal levels and when they were released after serving time, they attempted forming new gangs that eventually became the modern day Triads. As for how it relates to the Equalists, I think you know."

Korra thought for a moment and then remembered the boy with the burned face and what Amon had told his followers at "the revelation." "That kid was Amon, wasn't he?" Aang nodded again. "I thought very little of him at the time but as years passed, ant-bending propaganda began emerging and rumors of chi-blockers attacking the benders on the council and other prominent positions started to emerge. Predjudice against non-benders grew as a result and soon,Republic City was falling away from the path I and Zuko envisioned. One night shortly after my sixty-sixth birthday, I was visited by Avatar Roku in a dream. He told me that the boy I met years ago had discovered the power to destroy bending itself and would prove a great threat to Republic City and the world. He also told me that due to my one hundred years in ice protected by the Avatar State, my life force had been drained considerably and I would die in a matter of months. It would be up to my successor to stop Amon and restore balance."

Aang smiled at Korra when he said this but Korra scowled. "Thanks for reminding me how bad a job I've done. The Equalists are winning the war and I'm stuck her waiting for Amon to come kill me, still unable to air bend which you said was your fault!"

"It is" Aang responded, not affected by Korra's outburst "and I'm going to make it up by helping you airbend." "How?" "You'll see" Aang replied with a smile and vanished. Korra was left confused when suddenly, her eyes began to glow pure white. In the next moment,she was in a misty, unfamiliar place where Aang stood before her in living color. "Welcome to the Spirit World Korra."

An2: Only one or maybe two chapters to go! Special Thanks to Silver Omega 01 and the Storywizard.


	12. Chapter 12

Korra couldn't believe that she was actually in the Spirit World. She was always told that as the Avatar, she served as a bridge between it and the physical world but had never really believed it. She was too busy thinking about beating up bad guys to worry about spiritual stuff. Now,it was clear just how wrong that had been.

"It's so beautiful" she gasped out. Aang chuckled. "Yeah,it is after you spend over a decade of your after-life here but when you're twelve and discover you can't bend after you first arrive, it can be pretty scary. " The last part of Aang's sentence made Korra gasp in shock. "WHAT!?"

The female Avatar franticly tried fire bending and earth bending but neither occurred. She felt a great fear rise up in her as though her worst nightmare had come true. She turned back to her predecessor with a look of anger and horror on her face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?""

"Calm down" Aang said with a small smile "the spirit world isn't made from the four elements like the physical one. There's nothing to bend here so bending doesn't exist. There are exceptions however as you will soon see."

Aang then took some sort of whistle from his robe and blew. For a moment,nothing happened until a sky-bison's roar was heard. Korra watched in amazement as a large white bison unlike what she seen on Air l Temple Island appeared overhead and landed before the two Avatars. "I-is that Appa?" Korra stammered, trying to recall her visions. "The one and only" Aang replied cheerfully as he walked over to greet his animal guide. Korra couldn't help but notice the way Aang smiled and the affectionate way he stroked Appa's fur. She was instantly reminded of Naga and hoped her best friend was all right.

"You coming Korra?" Aang's voice shook the female Avatar from her thoughts. "Right,sorry." Aang helped Korra onboard and turned towards the Spirit World horizon with a nostalgic grin. "Appa,yip yip!"

With a grunt, Appa took off. Spirit World magic helped him fly despite having no air bending. Korra couldn't help but be amazed at the experience. She had riden Oogi before but it had never felt like this.

After a few minutes of flying, Aang turned to Korra with a slight smile. "You know, where we're going is quite far and just flying is outright dull. Care to chat and pass the time?" "Really?" Korra had never thought her past life would speak to her other than to offer wisdom and advice but Aang had already proven to be much more easy going than she ever imagined.

"Really" Aang replied kindly "you listened to my story and I've waited years for you to contact me so why not?" Korra smiled a bit. She actually did have several questions that she was beginning to doubt she would ever be able to ask. "Okay, first off,no offense but why is Tenzin such a stiff? Master Katara was always fun to be around and you're…you so how come you two had such a serious son?

Aang laughed. "I couldn't tell you really but he was always like that. He actually did annoy me and his mom sometimes with it but I couldn't help but be proud of him and his dedication to the Air Nomad ways. I still am."

"Yeah but he can be so strict sometimes. He told me that air was the element of freedom but he wouldn't even let me listen to a pro-bending match during my first few days on the island." "Freedom is actually pretty subjective" Aang said wisely "for Tenzin, freedom came from no longer being burdened."

"Burdened by what?" "By being the word's only air bender after I died. He knew he had to repopulate a lost Nation and that pressure almost kept him from mastering his element. It was also one reason his relationship with Lin broke apart. She wasn't ready for children and Tenzin needed to have them. The fact that their kids might have been earth benders didn't help matters."

Korra processed this info for a moment and came to a conclusion. "So Tenzin didn't master air bending until Jinora was born?" Aang nodded. "Don't mention it to him though as it's a rather sore subject just like Lin. I don't mind telling you that it was sad seeing them break up." "I'm sure it was but Pema's not bad. She's actually pretty cool most of the time but her love advice sure needs work."

Aang caught the bitterness in his successor's voice and hmmed thoughtfully. "Oh yes, Mako. Sorry you went through that." "How did-?"

"I'm a part of you Korra" Aang replied "I see,hear,and know everything you do. I'm also aware of many other things and I'd like to be frank with you about something if I could." "Uh…sure?" "Mako is not the right one for you."

Korra blinked in confusion. She hadn't been expecting that at all. "What?" "I don't think Mako's right for you Korra, I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'll have you know Mako's a great guy. He's an awesome fire bender and he's handsome and he loves me, he's just confused and Asami needs him right now. HE's MY KATARA AANG!"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Your Katara huh? I've seen Mako in action Korra and I know he was rude to you from day one." Korra thought about this a second. It was true, Mako was really rude and condescending towards her for weeks when they first met. Even her Avatar Status didn't earn her much respect at first. When they first met and he used her formal title, he said it as though she was beneath him and that she was blessed that he even acknowledged her. He complimented her after their first Pro Bending Match but this was after saying she would make him look like a fool if she played. After this compliment,he immediately went back to rude remarks and a condescending attitude. They had gotten along well enough to save Bolin but he was still distant and she had never been thanked or even had her help acknowledged. She didn't know why she thought of this now but Aang's words stirred something in her.

"Okay, but things got better between us eventually and even then, he actually liked me a lot." "Are you so sure? Do you know where he was while you were traumatized by Amon or even challenged him to a duel? I do." Aang snapped his fingers and an image formed within the "sky" of the Spirit World of Mako and Bolin at practice. "No Korra at practice today?" Bolin asked with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Looks like it" Mako grunted in annoyed tone. Bolin's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Do you think she's okay?" Mako snorted. "Oh, I'm sure she is, probabley living it up as the Avatar and being waited on hand and foot while we struggle for fifty-thousand yuans. Maybe it's good we won't make the tournament this year if all we have is her. Even Hasook would be better at this point." The image faded and Korra was shocked. Was he really so indifferent to her if she wasn't his team mate? After all she had done to help him get that far and helping to save his brother? The scene changed to show Mako meeting Asami and Korra couldn't help but notice how the usually stoic Mako drooled over her and how much more polite and open he was with her than he was with the female Avatar. In fact, Mako only started to really be nice to her when he was with Asami. The scene showed Mako and Bolin reading about Korra's task force missons and hearing her announce her challenge to Amon. While Bolin was concerned for her, Mako would shrug it off and prepare for his dates with Asami. As she watched, Korra was hurt and confused. If he really thought she was so amazing,why did he ignore her for so long?

Korra thought that because of his friendliness towards her when she returned ,it mean that maybe she had a chance and for a while now,she thought she had been right. She had believed he was torn between his love for her and Asami. She thought she was amazing. The more she thought, the sadder she became and she began to cry. Aang saw this and landed Appa immediately to embrace her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Korra ,I just thought you deserved to know."

"I-I should have known he didn't like me that way. He probably just told me that because he didn't wanna hurt me. I mean,why would he want a girl like me when he had a girl as beautiful and perfect as Asami. The kiss probably didn't mean anything either."

As Korra sobbed, Aang raised her head up to look at her. "Korra,listen to me, you are a beautiful young woman inside and out. I don't think you fully understand what I've shown you. Mako has actually been playing both you and Asami for a while now and hoarding your affections for one reason or another. Don't you remember all those horrible accusations he made?"

Korra remembered. After her night out with Bo, Mako accused her of using his brother to get back at him, acting quite jealous for a guy who claimed he didn't like her that way. What she had said in return was a bit too bold and uncalled for,she now admitted but had Mako really told her to get over herself after using "you did all this to get to me" as an argument? And then, when Hiroshi Sato was under investigation, he actually used this argument again and threatened to end their friendship. Wasn't Bo supposed to be the immature one?

"But if that's true then what about Asami? Does he even really want to help me protect the city?" "Well,yes ,he's not a complete monster but as for Asami, let me show you what your friends are doing right now." Korra watched the new Team Avatar invade the Equalist base looking for her along with Lin and Tenzin. " As she was about to ask why, Aang said "Tarrlok planted fake evidence and said Equalists captured you. Now watch Bolin and Asami."

Korra did and saw how Mako was all but brushing Asami aside and screaming out his affection for her. Not long ago,she would have loved this and perhaps boasted of it just to watch Asami cry but now,she was disgusted. Hadn't she asked Mako to support Asami after the later had given up everything to stand with them? She then saw Bolin confess about the kiss that she and Mako shared. So, Mako had said nothing? He was content to have two women fawn over him? The more,she thought,the angrier Korra became at Mako and herself. She had drooled over the fire bender for months and practically begged him for a date while Mako probably laughed at her behind her back the whole time and wooed Asami so she would spoil him with her wealth and affection. How had she been so blind? Had she really fallen for Mako based on looks and bending skills? That type of shallowness made her look even prissier than she accused Asami of being.

"I am an idiot" Korra lamented to Aang as the vision ended "Mako had me whipped this entire time! I guess I should have figured any guy into me had some motive." Aang smiled gently. "You're wrong Korra, someone loved you very much, you just never noticed." Aang showed Korra images of Bolin trying to flirt with her,giving her gifts,and even having belching contests with her before finally showing Bolin telling her "you're the smartest, funniest, toughest ,toughest,buffest,talented-est,incredible-est girl in the world!" She had heard this before but now she felt something different. She didn't quite know what it was until a new scene of Mako & Bolin conversing appeared. Mako said that while Korra would be a fine girlfriend for him, being with Asami made more sense. Korra felt her blood boil when she heard that and it only got worse when Mako dismissed her as "a pal" when Bolin wanted to date her. She then heard Bolin call her "beautiful" while listing the reasons they would be great together and it clicked: Bolin was the one for her, he always had been. But then she grew angry with herself again.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! I AM A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Korra cursed herself while Aang watched "I had a great guy who was crazy about me right in front of me and I chose that jerk bender!" Aang couldn't help but chuckle at how the expression had caught on. Sokka would be pleased.

But then Korra grew sad. "But I've already lost him, he's over me. "No he isn't Korra" Aang replied "he never stopped loving you but he wants you and Mako to be happy. After you defeat Amon ,you can sort things out with everyone."

Korra thought for a second and a new determination filled her. "YEAH! I'll master air bending,kick Amon's butt, kick Mako's butt, apoligise to Asami,and sweep Bo off his feet." Aang laughed. "No pressure though." "Thanks Aang" Korra said with a gracious smile "why did you tell me this though? You didn't have to."

"Love is hard when you're young" Aang replied "believe me I know. Besides,we Avatars have to stick together." The Air Nomad Avatar winked and Korra giggled before a new thought occurred to her. Aang,what about Tarrlok? If you guys took him in,how did he end up the way he did?" "That's a question for later. Right now, you've got an important task ahead."

Korra nodded. "Right, let's get going wherever we need to go." Aang smiled and said "that won't be necessary, we're already here. Welcome to the Avatar Realm."

An: This was originally gonna be the last chapter but plans changed. It looks like this is gonna be fourteen chapters before the end. Okay,I know I'm probably gonna catch Hell from Makorra fans for this chapter but as much as I try for the sake of respecting opinions, I can't support the character or the pairing. I have no problem if you like Mako but I think his jerkiness should at least be acknowledged if nothing else. I honestly do hope his character will improve in future Korra seasons but I'm not holdin' my breath. I'm a Borra shipper and anti-Makorra and I doubt it will really change. Big thanks to Silver Omega 01 and the Storywizard. R/R.


	13. Chapter 13

"The Avatar Realm?" Korra gazed in wonder at the statues of previous Avatars lined up before her starting with Gaia, the First, followed by Beta of the Air Nomads, Kenya of the Water Tribes, Geo of the Earth Kingdom, Zuria of the Fire Nation, and all other Avatars throughout history. Korra knew them all but at the same time, she didn't. Aang smiled. "Yep, it's a realm known only to Avatars and no other spirit may set foot here or know it exists. Gaia, the First created it at the same time as she created the Avatar Cycle to serve as inspiration and protection for all who would follow her in keeping the balance. It's usually only shown to fully realized Avatars but I think we can make an exception in your case. Come on, the Temple of Elements is right this way."

Korra wordlessly followed her predecessor down the long row of Avatar statues ,taking note of the more familiar incarnations like Roku, Kyoshi, and Aang himself as they reached the end. It was there that they saw a massive temple with four sides: one made of stone, one made of water, one made of wind, and the other made of fire. Aang led Korra inside and she found it almost identical to Tenzin's home. "This is it?" Korra asked, rather unimpressed "it's kind of lame."

"It changes based on the will of which Avatar visits" Aang explained "I choose to model it after the Southern Air Temple where I grew up." Realising what she had said, Korra started to apoligise but Aang held up a hand. "It's alright, the décor is unimportant. What is important is that within this temple,you can bend. Go ahead and test it out."

Korra did so, first shooting off a series of flame punches and kicks before forming a water whip with a nearby fountain and spashing a section of wall. She then used earth bending to rip away a section of temple floor and form twin boulders before shattering them. "Thank goodness,I can bend again" Korra breathed a sigh of relief as the temple repaired itself "what's next? I'm ready for anything now" the female Avatar puffed out her chest with renewed confidence.

"Now we meditate" Aang replied simply. Korra's puffed out chest deflated. "What?" "Don't worry" Aang replied "it's not what you think." Korra trusted Aang this far and decided to do so now. She sat down and assumed meditation stance as Aang instructed her.

"Air is the element of freedom and one must experience freedom to master air bending. You yourself have never know true freedom both in the physical sense and the spiritual sense. You have always been weighed down by the expectations of not only others but yourself as well. You want to be a good Avatar but you feel you can't measure up to me or be the Avatar everyone expects. Let go of these feelings, clear them from your mind and try to think of anytime you at least felt free."

Korra did so and surprising, these thoughts came easier than expected. She first thought of water bending and the graceful flow of her native element as it constantly moved and constantly changed, never staying on one set course. She loved the way it felt to bend water and how it was similar to air in it's nature.

From there, she thought of her mentor, Master Katara. The woman was so unlike her other teachers who demanded much and gave little compliments no matter how much progress she made. Katara treated her as she would her own children, loving her and never giving up on her as though Korra were her own. Korra could still feel that same love whenever she bent her native element, no matter how far away she was. From there, she thought of Naga, her trusted animal guide who was her only true friend besides Katara. From childhood, they had been inseparable and their bond of loyalty and friendship grew stronger with each passing day.

Finally, she thought of Bolin. Until today ,he had only been just a friend but a good friend. He had liked her even before her Avatar Status was revealed and didn't mind that she was not as feminine or beautiful as Asami. He had embraced her temperament and fiery spirit when others chose to clash with it or rebuke it. He had even chosen not to blame her for his heartbreak. He loved Korra for being Korra and just Korra. All these things from the feeling of bending water to the unconditional love of her dearest friends , filled Korra's entire being and she felt the weight of her responsibities melt away. At that same time, she felt a gentle breeze blow through her hair and opened her eyes to find wind swirling around her.

"Is this…air bending?" Aang smiled. "Congratulations Korra, you're on your way to becoming a fully realized Avatar." "But how?"

"You were able to feel true freedom and detach yourself from your concerns. Tenzin will still need to help you master air bending but the block is gone and gone for good, Care for a quick test run?" The female Avatar grinned in response.

"Let's do this!" Korra shouted excititedly as she ran through every air bending form she had perfected thus far and was delighted to see actual air bending occur at last. The goal she had desired for months was finally within her grasp. Overcome with joy, she actually hugged Aang, who smiled fondly in return.

"Thank you Aang, for everything." "All I did was help you achieve the right emotional state" Aang replied humbly "you are the one who managed to finally connect with your spiritual side. Now it's time to send you back to the physical world," "But I have more questions! What about Amon? How did he get his power? How can I stop him?"

Aang merely smiled. "I can't tell you everything kiddo but I know you can beat him. As long as you stay true to yourself, to being Korra, then there's nothing you can't accomplish. You will also have the new Team Avatar at your side and I will always be with you should you ever need me. Stay strong Avatar Korra and the next time you see Tenzin and Katara, tell them I send my love." With that, an immense whirlwind filled the temple, obscuring everything. The last thing Korra saw before her vision became blurred was Aang winking at her.

…

When Korra could see straight again, she was back in her cell. A new feeling of confidence surged through her as she stood up and performed an air slice. The cell door was instantly torn from it's hinges and slammed into a wall. Korra grinned evily; Tarrlok wouldn't know what hit him.

AN: ONE CHAPTR LEFT! Big thanks to Silver Omega 01, the Storywizard, and everyone else who reviewed ,faved or or put an author alert on me. R/R and I'll see you all in a day or two for the final chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Tarrlok gazed out his office window impatiently, studying the night sky in anticipation. It had taken three days but he finally managed to contact Amon and arrange a meeting. The Equalist leader agreed to meet him that night and discuss some sort of truce in exchange for the Avatar. The corrupt councilman was preparing to go and retrieve his prisoner when the doors to his office ware blow open by a massive gust of wind.

Tarrlok was shocked to see Avatar Korra floating before him, held aloft via a miniature whirlwind. She flashed her nemesis a wicked grin and said "who's half-baked now Tarrlok?" "You can…airbend? HOW?!'

Korra didn't answer. Instead, she fired an air blast that destroyed Tarrlok's desk and knocked him into a wall. The corrupt councilman began trying to crawl away, too frightened to even remember his blood bending. "Stay away, please! Don't kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you Tarrlok" Korra grunted as she picked him up by his shirt "even you don't deserve that. All I wanna know is why do all this? I know the truth about your dad and what he did. Avatar Aang saved you from him and you're still trying to destroy the city he built. Why?"

Tarrlok snorted in response, his fear seeming to fade for the moment. "You don't know a thing about me Avatar. I was born a non-bender if you can believe that, and my father despised me for it. He always believed benders were gifted by the spirits to rule the world and the Avatars were the rightful rulers who had been corrupted by the inferior people to serve them. In many ways, you are the daughter he always wanted."

Remembering her visions, Korra flinched but let Tarrlok continue. "My father prayed to the spirits every full moon and one night, he was rewarded with the gift of blood bending. He had heard tales of Hama and was elated with the power he was bestowed with. He later found out that any kind of moon gave him the power and was thus greater than normal water bending.

I became a practice dummy every night the moon was around and when my mother tried to defend me, father used her as well, eventually killing her. We were banished soon after and came here to Republic City where father became a politician. He thought he could make bender superiority a reality on the Council but Aang soon put a stop to that. My father then formed a gang of water benders and asked the spirits to bless them too. It wasn't long before they expanded into the Dark Elements and began plans to take the city. I was hidden away as a shameful secret until Avatar Aang found me. I was soon taken in by him and his family and as I watched everyone except that fool Bumi bend,I realized father was right all along; bending was power and I wanted it. I prayed to the spirits and was given water bending at last. I started to learn blood bending in secret soon after and made my plans to join the Council and make my father's vision a reality. I vowed no one would stop me Avatar and they won't! Not you, not Amon, not that fool Tenzin, no one!"

Korra was silent for a moment then dropped Tarrlok to the ground. Her face was a mask of pure disgust. "So that's it!? You decided bending was superior just because it wasn't being used to hurt you anymore! I was wrong, you're not like Amon, you're even worse and I'm going to expose you for what you really are!"

Tarrlok laughed and said "an empty threat young Avatar. The Council and the police are under my control while you are alone with your little gang in jail. The only way to accomplish anything in this city is to work for me. Lucky for you, you now have some value to my task force that you can bend all four elements so what do you say? We'll take down Amon together and rule the whole New Republic!"

Korra answered with a punch in corrupt councilman's face. "One way or another Tarrlok, you'll face justice. You and Amon both." With that,Korra once again used air bending to make her escape out an open window and landed on Naga, who she had met up with shortly after her escape. The Avatar swiftly rode off in search of her friends while Tarrlok watched her go. There was no way she could stop him anyway.

"Rough night Councilman?" At the sound of the eerily familiar voice, Tarrlok froze. He had actually forgotten why he needed Korra in the first place. Amon himself soon stepped from the shadows followed by his Lieutenant and a small group of Chi Blockers.

"If you're here for Avatar Korra, I'm afraid she escaped" Tarrlok said as he tried to remain calm "we can still catch her if we work together." " But according to you, we already have her, don't we?" Amon replied evenly. "What?" "You blamed us for her dissapearence" Amon repeated "surely you planned to give her to us and once we had her,send your task force on our trail? Then,you could bring us to justice after we disposed of the Avatar and become the city's savior,correct?"

Tarrlok paled. He hadn't suspected the Equalist leader to suspect a double cross. "No, I-I swear!" "Councilman Tarrlok,it is time for you to be equalized."

The Lieutenant and some Chi-Blockers began to attack but Tarrlok would not go down easy. He subdued them with his blood bending and forced them to fight Amon. The Equalist leader took them down as easy as any other foe however and soon began to march towards his target himself. When Tarrlok used blood bending again, Amon seemed to shrug the deadly skill off,much to the corrupt Councilman's horror.

"What are you!?" "I am the solution." Amon then used his mystical ability to equalize Tarrlok, removing his bending forever before knocking him unconscious. The part of Amon who was still the small boy from long ago felt an odd sense of satisfaction. Tarrlok had finally been made to pay for his father's crime against Amon's family.

"You are displeasing me as of late Noma" a new,dark voice suddenly entered Amon's head "while you took time to satisfy petty grudges, the girl broke through her spiritual block and unlocked her air bending. If she is able to master it and the Avatar State, our plans fall through!" Amon knew this voice as the spirit who had given him his power to remove bending and set him on the path to equality years. Only he would dare call the Equalist leader by his true name. "Forgive me master but there is good news. With Tarrlok disposed of, the final strike can begin soon."

From his place in the Spirit World, Amon's master smiled and his face changed to that of a dragon's. "Good" Koh laughed "the endgame is upon us!

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Didn't see that coming,did you! Well, that's it for this fic and I'd like to thank Silver Omega 01 and the storywizard for their reviews and support and reviews. Anyone who read this should definitely read their fics. I'd also like to say I'll be taking a brief break from posting {but not reviewing} to work out kinks for my Korra finale rewrite and other projects. But don't fret,I'll be back sooner than later with that and other awesome fics. Thank you.


End file.
